The Tale of Trunks's Regrown tail
by MissRandomWoodchuck
Summary: Amazing I finaly updated to chapter 6 PRAISE MEEEEEE!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Tale of Trunks's regrown tail....  
Diclaimers Dont own them dont sue unless you want a box of printer paper 0.0  
Warnings Mild lang dat all.....  
A/N Im really strage and wired on suger and caffine = this my first fic ever YAY ^-^and dont get me wrong i like trunks its just fun to be mean to him!  
  
  
Flick.Flick.Flick. Trunks sat watching his tail flick back and forth back and forth.It took him a minute to relize his tail had stopped flicking...even though he stopped it him self.Looking over at his bed side clock he realized he had 10 minutes to get ready and get to school.   
  
But in his rush when geting out of bed he triped over his tail and yelped in pain as his temple hit the corner of the bed side table. A minute later Bulma was there asking What happend and Are you all right?.   
  
But Trunks wasnt listening he was trying desprately to keep his tail behinde his back 'If she sees it she'll cut it off and thats painful must keep behind back Stay you damn tail!' he thought meanly at himself. And after reassuring his mother he was fine and just tripped (and after she left) he started getting dressed. Blue jeans with a fuzzy 'belt' (A/N his tail -_-') and a long blck Gorrilaz shirt to cover his tail that was weaved through his pant belt loops.  
  
As he was running down stairs and grabbing his bag there was a knock at the door.As Trunks opend it standing there was Goten who informed Trunks "your about ten minutes lat for school...." "yes i know" he snapped at his friend. "Hey why aren't you in school Goten?" Trunks asked. "The nurse said i couldn't go to school with out having a Hepitius B shot so i go to the doctor today to get it." "oh".  
  
As Goten said bye to Trunks Trunks was already flying to school at top speed. But was all of a sudden jerked to a stop because of a sudden wave of pain that had hit him and when he turned around saw a bird attached to his tail. And as he slowly decended to the ground he mutterd to himself "Im gonna have one really bad day..."   
  
  
ok done for now if you want me to continue please review or email (MissMM99@aol.com)  
Sorry I Stopped but HOMEWORK gahh middle school teachers give to muck homework espesialy the Challengers team math class........ *~Siarei Sayaka Jintaya~* 


	2. The Tale of Trunks's Regrown Tail Part 2

The Tale of Trunks Regrown Tail Part~2  
Disclamers: Dont own dont sue and i still only have the box of printer paper!  
A/N ok heres part two (We wished his tail back out of pure bordem and because we wanted to : To: you know who you are *sweatdrops* im on a 4 day weekend so more time to write! yay. Some one said my fic sucked in an e-mail so i told him "DONT READ IT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT YOU BAKAYARO" Also trunks's school scedual is the exact same as mine in real life and the teachers names are the same hehe ok im done on with the story. oh wait one more thing this starts immedietly after chap one now im REALLY done!oh BTW THIS PART IS on halloween day *grins*  
  
  
  
  
Detaching the bird from his tail he realized the pain rushing through his tail and up his spinal cord. "Im going to have more than a really bad day"he mutterd under his breath.  
Upon reaching school he looked down at his watch and realized he was 30 minutes late. "Smith-sensei*(cant spell) ain't gonna like this" he groand.When he reached room four he very slowly opend the door. "So nice of you to grace us with your pressence Mr. Brifes" Coach Smith said to Trunks.   
"Sorry Coach" trunks replied half-heartedly. After leaving History 1st period Trunks dropped his History book in his locker (literaly) and (literaly again) *dug out his math book for Coach "K"'s class second period. As he walked down the hall way to room 6 an incredibly annoying cheerleader comlimented him on his belt and asked where he got it. 'Belt? im not wear ohh kuso my tail'Trunks thougt. "Well were did you get it" the cheerleader(tCL) asked again in that' im-so-much-better-than-you' voice. "uummm at Hot Topic?" Trunks replied. "Ohhh" TCL squeaked. Trunks barely made it to math class by about 5 seconds...  
  
After Coack "K" took roll she notice something ood. "Mr. Briefs its nice for you to be into the spirt of Halloween but please dont wear part of you costume at school" K nearly yelled at poor little Trunks  
" But im not Coach..." he tried to replie forgeting about his tail. "oh pleas Mr.Breifs i see you litte 'fuzzy accseserie(sp?)'" K snapped back at him. Trunks turned around and looked down and saw his tail was no longer around his waist. 'kuso' he mentely thought*. "Sorry ma'am" "OHHHH Trunksi'es is gonna be a little kitten with a wittle fuzzy tail for Holloween" haslf the class teased. 'Day Swich frome bat to horrible' Trunks mentely noted. "HOMEWORK page 352 2-50 evens" K yelled at the class right be for the bell rang. So Trunks left dreading rest of the day and after (literaly) *dumping* his math book in his locker wnet down to room 22 Mr. Camp for science since he did not need a book for science. And making sure his tail was sucurly through his belt loops he walked into Science(at the *VERY* back of the room).  
After doing the bellringer ( If Mr. and Mrs. Plum had 7 duaghters and each daughter had a brother how many people are in the plum family?) Mr. Camp took roll. They started by reviwing the periodic table be for starting chemistry and the universe. First they went over the Milky Way and that Earth was the only planet with life on it (Trunks made a small sound that sounded like HA!) Then they went on to the first chemistry project. Mixing certian elements to try to make something or another. As they were working with diffrent chimi. Mr. Camp called Trunks up to the front of the room. But trunks bumped the table and spilt his boiling chimical on the hot plate thouroly burning his butt and tail (a/n ouch).Mr. Camp started " Trunks would you like to go up to the nurse and have that che-" "NO! I mean thats alright im fine really." After cleaning up his chimical mess there was about 5 seconds left to class "NO HOMEWORK" Mr.Camp shouted to the kids as the bell rung. After putting his notebook in the Tech Lab Trunks walked with some friends to the cafetorium for A lunch**  
  
ANY ONE KNOW THE ANSWER TO THE BELLRINGER hehehehe =^-^=  
~* Ok thats it for now if you like it so far r&r if you dont i dont care if you r&r or not8~   
*-mentely thought Dont say anything my brain aint working  
**-in my school we have 3 lunched A-B- and C Trunks has A  



	3. Tale of Trunks' Regrown Tail part 3

the Tale of Trunks's Regrown tail Part 3  
Disclaimers Don't own Dont sue me i only have a penny left someong finaly took my printer paper!  
A/N ok part 3 gose through hes going to lunch to 7th period. Thanksgiving Party! so if im in a rush through this its because im typeing whenever i stop to take a break from decorateing. BTW the answer to the Bell ringer was 10 only one person got it right Mr And Mrs Plum (2) seven duaghters (7) and one brother (1) because it oly takes one boy to be a brother to all 7 sisters Now ON WITH PART 3  
  
  
" Man Trunks that must have been embaressing in math today" said one of Trunks's friends on the way to lunch. "Shut up" Trunks replied moodily. "What it was funny". "Hey Trunks why havent you taken this stupid fake tail off yet" said (a/n uhhh ermmm name uhhhhh) Chris(?) as he pulled on the tail. A incredibly loud and peicing scream can be heard everywhere withing a 50 yard radius of the school.  
When Chris woke up he was in the nurses office wiht quite a few cuts and brusies.   
~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~  
(Trunks missed lunch because he was in the Princey-pals (thats how i say it Get over it) office for (well duh ok ill shut up now) attack on another student.   
~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
{4th period Technology 2000}  
{Trunks is at Applying Some Pressure} (a/n that is a deal where you crush cans and build a cardborad mobble and see how strong it is)  
Trunks sticks a can in the Can-Crusher not relizing that his tail was aloso sitting there.He didn't notice until it was (tragicly) to late. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *trunks takes a breath*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
{normal stuff some glass breaks and many people have a ringing in their ears}  
"MR. Briefs what ARE you a yelling about!"  
"UH ow sorry sir my hand got smushed in the Can-Crusher......."  
"Well dont let it happen again"  
{class goes by ok from ther on out}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~  
{6th period P.E.} (yeah yeah i know what about 5ht thats only homeroom trunks a goten talked and flirted (with girls...o.O O.o)  
*Basket ball (a/n ohhhhh fun!!! Casy: i thought you said you would shut up? Siarei : Yeah well i say alot of things now get back in your box ya damned muse)  
*some p.e. coach* "Come on Son get in there dang game" "Yessir Mr.coachmandudeguy" (an Mr. Coach-man-dude-guy)Goten siad stupidly right befor he got clubed over the haed with a Basketball. "Gah""You should really pay attintion Goten"Trunks yelled at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~ {still p.e}  
A girl sneeks up behind Trunks and...  
*yoink*   
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "What tha Hell you did that!?!?!!?!?!?!"  
"MMMMMMMmm--MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!" Siarei screamed right in Trunks-eses ear.  
"Stop it Si" Siarei crinkeled up her nose "Don't call meh that"   
"I'll call you what I like you Bit......"  
"Class Dismissed" The coach hollar(er)d at the class.  
~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~  
{7th period English with Mr.Flowers}  
Trunks made it to English afterslamming his tail in his locker twice and in the classroom door once. "Mythology test today"Mr. Teacher said. {Typical test responce booing and groaning*   
~~~~~****  
{still 7th after test}  
Poke. Stab. Pull. Siarei (a/n meeee hehhe i just wuv torturing trunksies) was trying to get Trunks atintion by stabing him with her pen but Trunks was asleep. " Mr. Breifs" barked MrTeacher slapping a ruller down on his desh. " Hmmmm for falling asleep in class Detintion" The bell rang Have a nice day everyone.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
That all for now thaank you Sorry if i rushed plaese R&r 


	4. The Tale of Trunks' Regrown Tail part 4

The Tale of Trunks' Regrown Tail Part 4!!  
Disclaimers:me. no. own. you. no. sue. I CANT PUT IT MUCH SIMPLER!  
Ehehehhehehehehehhe  
Authors Note's Sup' im back (sings kid rock) well im back (back) the fog is lifted the earth has shiffted..... whopps sorry i like that song eeeeeeehehehhehehehehe  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeehehehehhehehehehehhehehehehehehehhe ok anyways after ummmmm like forever here is part 4  
  
Goten walked up behind Trunks who had his head against his locker and with a look of pain on his face  
"hey Trunks why do ya look like your in pain?"Goten asked. Trunks motioned down to where his tail was caught in his loker. Getting what Trunks wanted him to do he bent down and unlocked Trunks' locker(yeah he knows his combanation i know all my friends!)."Thanks Man". "Hah so you got a detintion for sleeping in class?"   
"Yeah" "Why'd you fall asleep?" "Well when the annoying author sat behind me in English and was petting my tail I just sort of fell asleep". RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
The 8th period tardy bell rang. (a/n welll duh!!!)As both boys went running into Reading. "Mr.Son MR.Breifs both tardy again..... one more and iss"  
~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Sorry 8th period was boreing *shrugs)  
At Capsle Corp.  
As trunks tryed to walk in quietly so his father wouldnt here him (Bulmas at work) because the last person he wanted to know he had a tail was his father.Suddenly he relized he was walking but not moveing.......He slowly turned around and saw his father leaning agains the wall smirking and holding his tail "Hmmmmmmmmm what have we got here, brat" Vegeta smirked again.  
  
  
Authors Note's Sorry its so short but im out for now. and but i wont ever update this again is i dont get more than the 13 reviws i have now as a matter of fact i'll just un post it! grrrrrrrr 


	5. Tale of Trunks Regrown Tail Part 5

The Tale of Trunks' Regrown Tail Part 5  
Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue k.k?  
A/N: Ok YAY pplz is nice................but noone likes my New fic....(Chiken: A Party) gggggggrrrrrrrrr  
Ohhh wellll and my sister feels bad becase no one reads her story a day with goten (ohhhh wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll) eeeeeehehehehhehehehehheehehhehee on with the fic (BtW i dunno how long this fic will be)Btw ".." saying '...' thoughts  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm, what have we got here, brat" Vegeta smirked again.  
~~~~~~********~~~~~~~*********  
"Ummmmmmmm nothing Father" Trunks tried. "Hmmmmm nice try Boy. But it won't work how long have you had this?"Vegeta responded. "Had what father...?" Trunks asked nervously. "Had THIS" Vegeta bellowed as he pulled Trunks' tail bringing Trunks to his knees. "Ohhhhhhhhh that umm since this morning..?..."   
"hmm ok" Vegeta said dropping Trunks' tail and stepping on it puposly while leaving. (a/n CHILD uhhhhhhh SAYAIN ABUSE!!!) "Oh and by the way you have company they're up in your room" Vegeta called over his shoulder befor walking down the hall to the G/R. 'Hmmm they're more than one' Trunks thought and walked up to the third story second room from the left (eeeeeheheheheh).  
  
"Ohh Good Dende not you and what in the HFIL is on your shoulder?"Trunks asked his guest."Hiiiiiiii Trunksies oh this is Muse Casy on my shoulder standing at 3inches and 8oz" replied Siarei 'the guest'.  
"What on this mud-ball of a planet do you want!?!?!!??! (a/n dang he IS Vegeta's son aint he?)Trunks half-yelled at her."Nothing just to annoy you ohhh great Demi-Sayain-Prince eeeeeeeeeeehehehehehheheheheehhehehehhehehehhehehe" "You scare me sometimes Si" "DONT CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Siarei screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trunks yelled as he hid under the bed.  
  
After about an hour of talking like school kids (a/n ummmmm ... ok yeah whatever)Siarei left to Trunks' great relif because she was annoying. (a/n grrrrrrrrrr)   
Trunks went to train with Vegeta.  
  
A/N ok thats all for chapter 5 .....lemme know how you like it! r/r chap 6 will be up soon hopefully until the read my other retarded fic Chiken: A party.... YAY bai bai *fallz asleepz* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
~*~*~SiareiSayakaJintaya~*~*~ 


	6. Tale of Trunks Regrown Tail Part 6

The Tale of Trunks's Regrown Tail Part 6  
Disclaimer No own no sue  
A/N Finnaly part 6 i'll try to start making my chaps longer  
......i make them small because some times my parents tell me to get of the computer  
and im in the middle of a LONG chapter and i hate that. On with chapter 6. *yawn*  
  
Trunks wnet to train with Vegeta.  
~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{In the G/R}  
"hn. What do you want, brat"Vegeta snarled at Trunks when he shut off the power to let his  
son in.   
"I came to train with you, Father" Trunks siad through gritted teeth getting annoyed by   
being called brat ALL the time. "..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
KABLAM. (A/N ish that a word?!?!) Vegeta sent a blast stright at Trunks' head. Trunks sent   
a blast to counter it. All of a sudden a loud YAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT filled the gravity room.  
"Oh Dende not you!" Vegeta and Trunks said simontaniously (Big word little brain . 


End file.
